jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Tauren
' Sam Tauren' Sam Tauren is a former xenobioligist for the RDA. He was well-known and respected for his numerous contributions to xenobiology, even having the infamous Operation Taurean, named after him. Sam Tauren was an idealist, whom always was conducting experiments related to the DNA engineering of extraterresterial life. Soon realizing what the RDA was doing to Pandora, Tauren ran away from the base, taking with him his avatar body and a transfer machine in a stolen Samson. For 3 years he created a house high in the treetops and took annual trips to the RDA base to steal technological equiptment. Using his experience in genetics and the advanced RDA equiptment used to make avatars, Sam created a hybrid of Mountain Banshee, Great Leonopteryx, and Thanator genetics to use in hunting and to impress local Na'vi, such as the Omaticaya. As he gained trust with the Na'vi, Sam met Jake Sully, and the two became good friends. Hybrid mount Sam's geneticly constructed hybrid is a mix of Mountain Banshee, Great Leonopteryx, and Thanator. It is slightly larger than a Leonopteryx, with the head and lower crest of a Banshee, and a small and under-developed upper crest, along with a black Thanator-like "crown". It's crests are scarlet, it's body is a blue like that of Na'vi, and it has an arrange of bio-lumenescent white and green stripes stretching from wing-tip to wing-tip. It has three tails, the center one being long and muscular, while the other two are small and used for flight control. The wings of Sam's mount are like that of a banshee or leonopteryx, but the hybrid has muscular legs ending in talons like the Leonopteryx. Relations with Na'vi When Sam left the RDA, the global war had ended, and the Na'vi were at first suspicious. When he showed them his mount, they were calmed, as no human could capture an Ikran, let alone one like that. But Jake Sully knew that it was artificial, and still didn't trust him. After learning to hunt, and even bonding with another Ikran, he was at last excepted. As life in the clan went by, Sam invented an easy to make, and deadly weapon. It resembled a sword, and was made from to Ikran finger bones fused together with the biological adhesive produced by the mountain thanator. It was then covered with plates of volcanic glass, once again bound with mountain thanator glue. It was a poor hunting weapon, but helped in the defense of RDA raids. He also helped to create armor for both Na'vi and Ikran. This engineering earned him a high rank in the clan, and he and Jake Sully began to become friends.When the Black War began, Sam played a large role. His armor and weapons saved many lives, and he fought bravely also. He would fly atop his hybrid, while his Ikran flew beside them, making the trio a deadly ariel weapon. they do many manuevers, sorrounding their enemies, Sam jumping from each animal, and attacking two enemies at once. At some point, his two mounts had such a large relationship, that they mated, and another of the hybrids was born, only more like an Ikran. The new creature was released into the wild, but soon returned to its parents, so sam now had three mounts. In the middle of the black war, Sam had his soul transfered and his name changed to Kin'tak Jurn'ta. Appearance Sam Tauren, both in Na'vi and human form, was tall (like, really tall compared to others), broad shouldered, and, although he was a scientist, he was well muscled and lean. His face was broad, with an angular jaw. He had large hands, and, in Na'vi form, had a large and thick tail. Category:Characters